


A Long Way to Go

by Xazz



Series: Tricorn [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Azuremyst Isle, Draenei, Gen, Paladin, outland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: When the Legion comes to Azeroth Velen isn’t immediately keen to send his best warriors out to die on their broken homeworld. Ts’ana just goes anyway.
Relationships: Ts’ana+Nanori
Series: Tricorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981958
Kudos: 2





	A Long Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing that thing you do when you play WoW and realize the timeline is fucking stupid and just ignoring ittttttttt
> 
> Teen rating literally just for Ts’ana dropping one F bomb lol

Ts’ana left the Exodar furious. They’d come all this way here and now were just going to sit on their tails and watch and do nothing. Meanwhile the Legion was at their doorstep. Again.

Not for the first time Ts’ana questioned the Prophet’s leadership.

She was going anyway.

She went out to the little village that surrounded the Exodar to her own wood and thatch hut. Barely a house. They’d only been here a handful of years. It wasn’t right. They were the reason the Legion was here in the first place! It infuriated her.

Her hovel was sparse. She hardly lived here. She’d rather be patrolling or monitoring the owlbears here on Azuremyst, doing something. She hated doing nothing. She wanted nothing to do with doing nothing. That was why she’d heeded the call of the Light. Becoming a paladin meant she could do something.

But Velen forbade it.

“Fuck him,” Ts’ana muttered to herself as she found a bag and started to shove changes of clothes and her few keepsakes from Draenor. She was tying them up in the sack when the plank door swung open without knocking. Ts’ana turned and saw a little figure in the doorway. Nearly black skin and watery pink eyes, her cheeks puffy. “Nanori, what are you doing here?”

“Ts’ana, the other kids were being mean to me,” Nanori blubbered, her puffy cheeks from holding back from crying.

“Tsk, again little goat?” Ts’ana stepped over to the door and knelt down. Her central horn was starting to become more obvious as she got older and she knew that was what the kids made fun of her for. “Where were the twins, hmm?”

“They left me alone,” she whimpered.

“Oh, my little goat, it’s alright, don’t be sad,” Ts’ana hugged her scrawny form. Nanori hugged her back. “You’re just special and it makes the others feel a certain way. But don’t let their mean words ever make you think you aren’t special, hmm?” Ts’ana rubbed Nanori’s back gently. “Where’s your mama and papa? Hmm?”

“Papa is in council,” she frowned bigly, “And mama is in her lab.” Ah, and wasn’t to be disturbed. That was why she came out here to Ts’ana.

“I see,” Ts’ana said gently and stood up. She took Nanori’s hand and pulled her inside. “Do you want some sweet bread?”

“Yes,” Nanori said, still pouty eyed.

She sat on a stool and Ts’ana pulled out all her sweet bread. She set it down and Nanori ate happily. Ts’ana went back to packing. She donned her plate, doing the straps with some difficulty but managing all the same. “Are you going too?” Nanori asked as Ts’ana pulled down a few weapons from the rack on the wall.

“Ah, yes. For a while. I’ll be back though,” she promised.

“Where are you going?” the little tricorn asked, bread crumbs at the edges of her mouth.

“To a place you don’t know,” Ts’ana said and wiped the crumbs off her face. “A place the people of this world call Outland.”

“Outland? Is that very far away?”

“Yes,” Ts’ana said.

Nanori looked confused. “But you’ll come back?”

“Of course, my little goat. I will always come back,” and she brushed some of her snow white hair off to the side of her third horn so it lay flat.

“Will you be gone a long time?”

“I don’t think so, no,” Ts’ana lied. She didn’t know how long she’d be or when she’d be back. “Now eat the rest of the sweet bread, if you don’t I’ll have to leave it for the ravagers.”

“No! They won’t like it,” she cried and Ts’ana chuckled as Nanori ate the rest of the sweet bread. Ts’ana got the rest of her gear and effects together. When she looked back at Nanori she’d crawled off the stool over to the one comfortable plush chair in the hovel and was curled up on the seat. Her little black tail was curled up around her and she was sleeping.

Ts’ana smiled softly and double checked her gear before going to Nanori and gently picking her up. She’d eaten a quarter of her weight in sweet bread and between the dense bread and the sugar she’d gone right to sleep, skipping the hyperactive phase entirely. She didn’t wake when Ts’ana picked her up either.

Leaving her things in her hovel Ts’ana carried Nanori back to the Exodar and down into the belly of the ship where her family’s quarter’s were. As her mother was a powerful mage and father a well known paladin (if a whiner) they still had Exodar living space- unlike most of their people who either voluntarily made new places to live out on the Isle or were forced out for lack of space.

The door to the family’s home wasn’t locked for Ts’ana and she walked right in with the child. She could hear Pali working away in her laboratory but didn’t disturb her. Instead she just left Nanori on her little bed in her room, pulling the blanket up over her. “Until I see you again, my little goat,” she smiled gently at Nanori. She was such a sweet girl and reminded Ts’ana of her own Asera. She’d been around Nanori’s age now when they’d fled Draenor. The smile faded slowly from her face thinking that and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. No. She couldn’t dwell like that. It’d be the end of her. She leaned down and kissed Nanori on one of her chubby cheeks before leaving quietly.

Ts’ana went back to her hovel, tossed the rest of her perishable food into a final sack, and gathered up her gear. She left the hovel and walked to the small dock that took people to and from Kalimdor and the night elf settlements in the northwestern part of the continent. A night elf with perfectly manicured eyebrows and searing yellow eyes was at the dock with their small ferry. “Hail, Paladin, what can I do for you?”

“I’m for Kalimdor,” Ts’ana said. “And beyond.”

“Oh? Very well. It costs some silver for the trip to the mainland.”

“I have it,” Ts’ana said. She paid and boarded the vessel. There were a few other night elves waiting for the ferry to go and a second Draenei there as well but they were some sort of scholar, head buried in a book. Ts’ana paid them no mind and just waited impatiently until the night elf climbed up from the dock onto the ferry and set them underway.


End file.
